Efekt domina
by Direnli
Summary: Nie każda rewolucja musi być krwawa. Ichigo utknąwszy jako nieśmiertelny byt, ma nieskończoną ilość czasu i osiągnął wystarczająco wysoki poziom irytacji, aby własnoręcznie rozprawić się z Centralą 46. I jakoś Aizen zaintrygowany Orihime trochę przypadkowo dołącza do rewolucji. (Time Travel, Fix it, Król Dusz!Ichigo, Shinigami!Orihime, Zanpakutou Orihime to Muramasa).


**Rozdział 1**

* * *

 _Nie każda rewolucja musi być krwawa. Ichigo utknąwszy jako nieśmiertelny byt, ma nieskończoną ilość czasu i osiągnął wystarczająco wysoki poziom irytacji, aby własnoręcznie rozprawić się z Centralą 46._

* * *

Sochiro Yasuki jest jednym z najdłuższym stażem spośród członków Centrali 46. Wiele już widział i naprawdę mało rzeczy mogło go zaskoczyć, czy wytrącić z równowagi. Ale zapowiedziana wizyta samego Króla Dusz nawet dla niego jest rzeczą kompletnie niepojętą.

Król Dusz zawsze był absolutem. Dość abstrakcyjnym i nie poznanym, ale jednak. I trzeba wykazać się naprawdę ogromną powściągliwością, aby otwarcie nie okazać swojego zaskoczenia, kiedy władca okazuje się mieć postać zaledwie ośmioletniego chłopca. Dziecku towarzyszy piękna kobieta o tak samo niewiarygodnie jasno rudych włosach, której twarz choć przyjazna, zdaje się momentami bardziej krytyczna niż oczywisty wyraz niechęci, jaki odbija się w bursztynowych oczach chłopca.

To jasne, że nie są zadowoleni z ich pracy. Sochiro zwykł unikać zbytniej pychy, o jaką nie trudno było, kiedy na co dzień od ręki podejmowało się decyzje, które mogły zauważyć na czyimś życiu czy losie całego Stowarzyszenia Dusz. Jednakże nie wszyscy jego koledzy mieli podobne moralne opory. A teraz ich oburzenie jest wyraźne, kiedy chłopiec z bezwzględną konsekwencją wymienia uchybienia, jakich przez ostatnie lata dopuścili się członkowie Centrali 46.

\- Od teraz przejmuję kontrolę nad Centralą 46 i odtąd każda, powtarzam, każda nawet najbardziej błaha sprawa ma być kierowana bezpośrednio do mnie i ma zostać ogłoszona dopiero po moim wyraźnym uprzednim zatwierdzeniu. Każdy z członków rady zostanie poddany testowi, na podstawie którego zostanie zweryfikowana wasza praca i wydana ostateczna decyzja o tym, czy nadal jesteście godni pełnić swoją służbę.

Chłopiec przemawia z mocą, błyskając na nich groźnym spojrzeniem. Jest to prosty, ale zrozumiały przekaz. Jakikolwiek przejaw niesubordynacji z ich strony spotka się z naganą lub zakończy się zwolnieniem dyscyplinarnym. Sochiro myśli, że to wyjątkowo ostra kara, jak dla ludzi, którzy mieli piastować swoje stanowiska dożywotnio, ale zachowuje to dla siebie.

Mimo to dziecko nie wzmacnia swoich słów podnosząc poziom reiatsu w pomieszczeniu. Dzięki temu, nikt nie musi padać na kolana i giąć się w pół od nadmiaru jego energii duchowej. To gest, jaki Sochiro szczerze docenia i który dobrze świadczy o władcy. Bo z pewnością nim jest. Za spokojną pewnością, jaka prostuje kark dziecka i wysoko uniesionym czołem kryje się surowa potęga, która jest na tyle oczywista, że nie ma potrzeby jej nadużywania dla czegoś tak nieistotnego, jak spektakularny pokaz siły.

Po tym obwieszczeniu chłopiec kiwa w milczeniu głową na kilku stojących najbliżej członków rady, na których obliczach odbija się coś więcej niż prostackie rozsierdzenie. Sochiro czuje się raczej miło zaskoczony, kiedy chłopiec zamiast tylko skinieniem wyrazić swoją aprobatę za pełen refleksji i ostrożności wyraz, jaki w tej chwili Yasuki jest pewnie, maluje się na jego twarzy, w zamian zatrzymuje się przed nim i zadaje mu pytanie.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Sochiro Yasuki, panie.

\- Jeśli to nie problem, chciałbym zacząć od ciebie.

\- Oczywiście, jestem do Twoich usług, panie – Sochiro odpowiada grzecznie, nie mając wątpliwości, że król ma na myśli wcześniej wspomniany przez niego test.

Sochiro idzie obok chłopca, obejmując rolę przewodnika, kiedy prowadzi ich przez korytarze obiektu, kierując ich w stronę strefy gdzie mieściły się prywatne kwatery. Chłopiec nosi standardowe shihakusho i w zasadzie jedyny strojny element jego ubioru stanowi narzucone na ramiona proste, pozbawione wszelkich ozdób białe haori. Całość wyglądała niemal ascetycznie, kontrastując z rzucającymi się w oczy pomarańczowymi włosami dziecka, ale Sochiro jest na tyle blisko, że może dokładnie przyjrzeć się materiałowi, z jakiego zostało wykonane. I dostrzega, że to właśnie w jakości i pietyzmie, z jakim zadbano o każdy szczegół w nieprzypadkowo przeplatających się niciach, tworzących skomplikowaną, zachwycającą mozaikę zawiłych splotów, kryje się jego kunszt.

Sochiro podejrzewa że jest to ten sam szlachetny materiał z jakiego uszyty jest szal, z którego znany był klan Kuchiki. Podobno za ten szczególny element garderoby Byakuyi można było nabyć bagatela dziesięć rezydencji w Seireitei. Sochiro nie chce nawet myśleć, ile w takim razie było warte haori chłopca.

Mimo wszystko musi w duchu przyznać, że jest to wyjątkowo wysublimowany sposób na podkreślenie swojej rangi. Bo choć samemu Sochiro udało się poznać na jakości materiału i pięknym wykonaniu, poważnie wątpi w to, że byłoby to równie oczywiste dla przeciętnego shinigami czy większości członków rady.

W Centrali 46 z samego założenia wynikającego z charakteru instytucji, osoby z zewnątrz nie miały wstępu, dlatego nie posiadali żadnych kwater, które odpowiadałyby standardom ich gościa. Z tego powodu Sochiro prowadzi Króla Dusz do jednego z wielu wolnych pokoi, niedawno odświeżonego i wyszykowanego, mając nadzieję, że skromne wyposażenie nie urazi władcy.

\- Mieliśmy przygotowane większe pomieszczenie również dla Twojego dworu, ale rozumiem, że już nie będzie to potrzebne, dlatego bardzo proszę o wybaczenie. Chwilę zajmie nam przygotowanie kolejnego pokój odpowiedniego dla takiego gościa - Sochiro skłania się głęboko kobiecie, woląc już przesadzić z grzecznością niż zrobić faux pas i źle odgadnąć jej pozycję.

\- Ach! Nie ma takiej potrzeby, zostanę tutaj. Proszę nie robić sobie kłopotu – zapewnia pośpiesznie uśmiechając się promiennie.

\- Inoue ma rację. Wystarczy nam jeden pokój - zgadza się chłopiec, a potem spogląda bezpośrednio na Sochiro.

\- Wydajesz się mieć najwięcej rozsądku z nich wszystkich. Co sądzisz o tym, co dzisiaj powiedziałem?

\- Cóż, krytyka zawsze jest bolesna. Ale w tym przypadku nie rozmija się zbytnio z prawdą – Sochiro postanawia dopowiedzieć zupełnie szczerze. - Arogancja i niekompetencja rady jest znaczna i bez żadnych mechanizmów regulacji, które trzymałyby nas w ryzach, ukracając zbytnią swobodę i nagminny subiektywizm, będzie tylko postępować.

W tym względzie Sochiro od zawsze czuł pewien dyskomfort psychiczny z powodu świadomości, że w zasadzie garstka nieznanych nikomu ludzi stanowiła prawo całego Stowarzyszenia Dusz.

W odpowiedzi chłopiec marszczy brwi, posyłając mu długie spojrzenie.

\- Cieszę się, że też to widzisz, ale dlaczego dotąd nie podjąłeś żadnych działań? Członkowie rady cię poważają, twój głos mógłby zrobić wiele dobrego, gdybyś wyraził sprzeciw wobec obecnych metod.

\- Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowuję, panie, ale chyba za wysoko mnie oceniłeś. Jestem raczej wygodnym człowiekiem, co prawda zawsze staram się robić wszystko, co do mnie należy, ale rozpoczynanie rewolucji wolałbym zostawić nieco młodszym ode mnie. Sochiro ryzykuje tym nieco zbyt śmiałym, ale jakże prawdziwym stwierdzaniem.

Chłopiec wydaje z siebie rozbawione parskniecie, ale wyraz jego twarzy pozostaje poważny, kiedy ponownie przemawia.

\- Ta się akurat dobrze składa. Chciałbym mieć jednak pewność, że zgadzamy się we wszystkich kwestiach, dlatego prosiłbym cię, abyś zebrał grupę zaufanych ci osób i zorganizował spotkanie. Nie znam się na kruczkach prawnych, ale chciałbym jak najszybciej zrobić pobieżnie rozeznanie w sprawach, które wymagałyby mojej interwencji. Mam tutaj szczególnie na myśli sprawy związane z shinigami, którzy posiadają ten sam zanpakutou oraz decyzję podjętą w sprawie modyfikowanych dusz.

Sochiro odruchowo gładzi swoje już niebujne włosy na głowie w myślach zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej będzie to wszystko zorganizować.

Czuje ekscytację na te nowe wyzwanie. Już dawno nie angażował się w żadną sprawą z tak autentycznym zapałem. Poza tym niezmiernie ciekawi go sam król i zainteresowanie, jakie wykazał w stosunku do jednych z bardziej spornych i trudnych spraw, nad którymi pracowała ostatnio Centrala 46.

Chłopiec jest zagadką, a Sochiro modli się również, aby okazał się nadzieją, ponieważ wszyscy tutaj potrzebowali jakiegoś cudu lub zwykłego porządnego potrząśnięcia, żeby wreszcie wyrwać się z marazmu i zuchwałości, które w ostatnich latach doprowadził ich wszystkich do tak wielu niechlubnych i wstydliwych zaniedbań.

* * *

Pojawiła się nowa zmienna, której natury Aizen jeszcze nie znał, ale mógł poczuć jej potęgę. Miało to związek z Centralą 46 i Sousuke miał zamiar wybadać grunt na długo przed pozostałymi.

Dźwięk miękkich kroków wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Obrócił się zaalarmowany, odruchowo maskujące zaskoczenie, że ktoś zdołała się do niego podkraść.

Nieopodal niego stała młoda kobieta. Brak oznaczeń na jej prostym, czarnym shihakusho wskazywał na to, że była zaledwie szeregowym shinigami. Również nie miała przy sobie żadnego zanpakutou, ani chociaż asauchi. Jej długie rude włosy pofalowane lekko na końcach okalały jej przyjemną twarz. We włosy miała wpięte dwie spinki. Pierwsza dość infantylna i błyszcząca przypominała raczej jeden z tych bibelotów, które zwykły kusić raczej małe dziewczynki niż ozdobę przystającą młodej kobiecie. Druga z kolei wyglądała na hojny podarunek. Spinka wykonana była z różowego złota tworzący subtelny ornament roślinny, stanowiący oprawę dla tkwiącego w środku ametystu. W blasku księżyca fiolet kamienia szlachetnego zdawał się niemal pulsować własnym życiem, zachwycając intensywnością i głębią swojej barwy.

\- Witaj Aizen-san – powitała go z niejasnym uśmiechem.

Miała dość pospolitą, miłą twarz i przyjemny dla ucha tembr głosu, a drobne zmarszczki wokół jej oczu, wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, że często się uśmiechała i normalnie Aizen nie poświęciłby jej więcej niż kilka sekund, gdyby nie zaskakująca głębia jej smutku, która czaiła się w jej spojrzeniu. Ale Sousuke zachowując spokojną i obojętną postawę, postanowił zaczekać aż sama zdradzi coś więcej. Nie znal jej, ale nie sądził, aby mogła w jakikolwiek sposób mu zagrozić. To, że udało się jej podejść do niego niepostrzeżenie, było imponujące, ale jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło.

\- Chciałabym złożyć ci propozycję – oznajmiła z wahaniem, podchodząc bliżej.

Jej twarz była dla Sousuke, jak otwarta księga, kiedy wpatrywała się w niego swoimi ogromnymi, brązowymi oczami. Z odbijającym się w nich zapałem i nadzieją przywodziła mu na myśl szczeniaka. Wielu ludzi zwiedzionych jego uprzejmą powierzchownością i spragnionych jego aprobaty, garnęło się do niego jak muchy do lepu. Gardził nimi, a ona w tej chwili łudząco mu ich przypominała.

\- Chciałabym, abyś zaprzestał eksperymentów na ludziach i porzucił swoje plany, co do obalenia Króla Dusz. W zamian chciałbym prosić Cię, abyś pomógł nam zreformować Stowarzyszenie Dusz. Przydałaby się nam twoja wiedza i spryt.

 _To dopiero było ciekawe._ Aizen autentycznie zachichotał, subtelnie przechylając głowę na bok.

\- To w ogóle nie brzmi jak propozycja.

Z zadowolenie obserwował, jak kobieta wzdryga się lekko, bezbłędnie wyłapując zawoalowaną groźbę w jego głosie. Skąd taka dziewczyna, którą pierwszy raz widział na oczy, znała jego imię i plany? Był naprawdę zaintrygowany, ale po części czuł irytację na tak śmiałą i śmieszną prośbę w wykonaniu nieznanej mu shinigami.

\- Byłabym również ogromnie wdzięczna, gdybyś uwolnił poruczników i kapitanów spod iluzji swojego zanpakutou – dziewczyna dodała ciszej, lekko się rumieniąc pod intensywnością jego spojrzenia.

I jak niby to infantylne, nieśmiałe dziewczę znało jego najskrytsze machinacje, Aizen nie miał pojęcia.

\- Ach, więc o tym wiesz... – Popchnął palcem okulary na nosie, nie lubiąc sposobu, w jaki kobieta po zarzuceniu mu zdrady, mogła z taką swobodą nadal stać w jego obecności, jakby nawet nie brała pod uwagę że może zdecydować się ją zabić, aby ją uciszyć. Bez względu na to, że rzeczywiście nie miał na razie takiego zamiaru.

\- Podaj mi choć jeden dobry powód dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić – zwrócił się do niej chłodnym głosem, dodając z kpiną. – W ogóle, o jakiej właściwie rewolucji mówisz?

Ta rozmowa zaczynała już lekko go irytować. Było coś w tej młodej kobiecie, co umykało jego uwadze. Stała przed nim dosłownie z sercem na dłoni, ale to co mówiła, nie miało sensu. Kim ona była, żeby rozpoczynać rewolucję i czy kiedy mówiła „my" miała na myśli jakichś obwiesiów z Rukongai, którym obrzydło już ubogie życie, czy prywatną vendettę z pewnie równie błahego, do bólu przyziemnego powodu.

\- Tylko ja i mój dobry przyjaciel – odpowiedziała mu z dziwnym smutkiem w głosie.

Czyli jednak zemsta ocalonych, z pewnym zawodem pomyślał Aizen, ale to nadal nie tłumaczyło jej wiedzy chociażby o prawdziwej zdolności jego zanpakutou.

\- Skąd tyle o mnie wiesz? – szepnął, nie mając pewności, czy udało mu się zachować na miejscu swój niewzruszony wyraz twarzy, czy może autentyczna ciekawość, przebiła się przez jego zwykłą maskę.

\- To długa historia – kobieta westchnęła, kiedy spojrzała na niego z czymś na kształt żalu.

I kiedy tak zamyślona wpatrywała się w niego, jakby właśnie zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, jej początkowa melancholia powoli ustąpiła jakiemuś niezrozumiałemu zaskoczeniu, gdy uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, niemal krzepiąco, jakby z jakiegoś powodu uznała, że potrzebuje jej pocieszenia.

\- Nie musisz już dłużej być samotny. Ani ja, ani Ichigo nie obawiamy się twojej mocy. Nie musisz nikogo dłużej udawać Sousuke.


End file.
